henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasper Danger
Jasper Danger is the seventh episode of the first season of Henry Danger. It premiered on October 18, 2014 to an audience of 1.62 million viewers.Saturday Final Ratings Notre Dame Florida State ABC Dominates Night Plot On Halloween, Jasper has convinced a girl he likes named Monica that he is Kid Danger. He is planning to go Trick-or-Treating with Henry and Charlotte for Halloween. Charlotte dresses up as Macaroni & Cheese and Henry dresses up as a zombie tennis player. Meanwhile, Piper is furious with Jake because he was supposed to get her a Taylor Swift costume, but instead, he got her a Jonathan Swift costume. Jake and Kris go to a party, but this means that Henry is left behind to Trick-or-Treat with Piper. Then, Jasper arrives with Monica, in a Kid Danger costume. As the gang is about to go to Riverside, Henry’s watch starts beeping. Jasper and Monica go to Riverside, and Henry tells Piper that the beeping watch meant that he had to go to work. Piper refuses to go with him and threatens to tell Kris and Jake, but Henry zaps her with his watch and Henry and Charlotte drag her to Junk-N-Stuff. Meanwhile, Jasper sees a man named Jeff trying to steal a car. Monica expects Jasper to defeat Jeff but then, Jeff realizes that if Jasper was Kid Danger, Captain Man would pay a lot to get his sidekick back. Jeff then captures Jasper and Monica. When Henry and Charlotte get to Junk-N-Stuff, they get Gooch to watch Piper while they go talk to Ray. When they go downstairs, they see that Ray had dressed up as a cheer-lobster and only triple-beeped Henry so that he could see his costume. Then, they get an alert from Gooch, who shows them Jeff’s video and sees that he had captured them and will give them back for a million dollars, two huge burgers, and fries. Ray recognizes him as a petty criminal whose been put in jail a dozen times. Henry can’t go with him so that Monica could still think Jasper was Kid Danger. Ray goes by himself. Gooch tells Henry and Charlotte to watch Piper because he is going to a halloween party with his nephew, Benji. At Jeff's apartment, Captain Man kicks down Jeff’s unlocked door and unties Jasper. Jasper punches Jeff as Captain Man shoots him with his laser, so that it would look like Jasper knocked Jeff out. Captain Man tells Jasper that he is too young to be lying to girls and tells him to tell the truth to her that he isn't really Kid Danger. Captain Man takes Jeff to jail. However, instead of telling Monica he’s not Kid Danger, he says that he got a raise. Meanwhile, Piper wakes up, and Charlotte and Henry tell her that she ate some bad candy. However, when Henry gets home with Piper, his sister is suspicious. A kid arrives for Trick-or-Treating and Piper sees that the kid had the same Jonathan Swift costume Piper was wearing. Piper and the kid go to hang out and as Henry goes in, he sees that the kid’s father’s eyes begin to glow green. A mythical black cat appears, and its eyes glow green. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Duncan Bravo as Gooba Gooch *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook *Joe Kaprielian as Sidney Birnbaum Minor Cast *Sedona Cohen as Monica *Kaleo Elam as Arnie *Gage Magosin as Bobby *Ryan Grassmeyer as Jeff Bilsky Quotes Trivia *This is the first holiday episode, in that case, Halloween, of the series. *This is the first time that a character's name is used on the title. *This is the third episode with Mr. and Mrs. Hart. *This is the first episode with all five reccurring characters from The Danger Begins. *This is the first episode Henry doesn't wear his Kid Danger costume at all. *This is the first time the Harts' house front porch is shown. *Unlike every previous episode, Piper doesn't have a problem with her phone or one of her friends. *In the final scene, we can see a black cat that appears and who looks at the screen for a split second. You might miss her or him if you blink. He or she is probably added digitally. He or she seems to be the same one that briefly appears in the opening. *Though being unconscious for the whole time, this is the first time that Piper appears with Gooch and appears at Junk'N'Stuff, and even in Captain Man's base. *Jeff refers to Jasper's costume as a "stume", like it was used in the iCarly special "iStart a Fanwar". *The father's eyes changing is a shout out to the ending of Michael Jackson's Thriller music video. *When Henry and Charlotte are leaving the elevator, Charlotte says that she may have dropped a noodle, but it's not the case because if we look closely there isn't anything in the elevator. *This episode premiered almost exactly a year after the Sam & Cat Halloween episode "#DollSitting". The two episodes have some similarities: **Both episodes have their own openings, crediting the main cast with clips of the episode. **Both episodes show the living locations of the characters being decorated for Halloween. **Both episodes show the main characters in costumes for almost the entire episode. **Both episodes feature a few supernatural things. **Both episodes show the main characters babysitting something (Henry Danger: Piper/Sam & Cat: Clarice) *Jonathan Swift, the person who Piper dressed up as, wrote Gulliver's Travels. *This episode is usually shown on TV in late October because it is a Halloween episode. *If you look closesly at the the counter in Junk 'N' Stuff, you can see the head of the robot, Yamato, from the show Supah Ninjas, a cancelled Nickelodeon TV show. International Premieres *February 21, 2015 (Australia) *March 2, 2015 (Latin America & Brazil) *March 6, 2015 (Portugal & Spain) *March 8, 2015 (Germany) *March 31, 2015 (France) Goofs *The front porch of the Harts' house is featured and because of how it is shaped, it can be said that it's not the same than in the exteriors shots of the house. Gallery Videos References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide